Nathan Night
Nathan Night is the foster child of of Nyx. He is known as the Essence of Night, and because of this he is also known to have powers over umbrakinesis. He was blessed with godly powers sometime before he was made the foster son of Nyx. Biography Early Life His life before being around Nyx is unknown. He was born on December 26, similar to the Egyptian gods being born on the days of doom. It is said that he even knows much about other culture based gods, such as the Shinto Gods, and even the Romans and Egyptians. He also spent most of his life around the Mortals which he learned about Buddism and also even about the Nordic gods. He has been through many things in his life that allow him not to open up to people. Current Life Nathan Night is now currently shown to be very stubborn and also very careless. He doesn't shown to have much care to people and their emotions. Its also implyed that his emotions have gone dead, and he doesn't feel anything other than pain. He has been spending most of his time in the Underworld alongside Erebos and Nyx alongside their children whenever they appear. Nathan is also claimed to be very out their and very unpridictable. His loyalty to his mother reflects alot of hospitality and caring. He is very silent. Personality Nathan is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Nyx. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the Human trait of fighting against all odds or the concept of the Human heart. Nathan's personality also is merely similar to his image character's Ulquiorra. Appearance General Appearance Nathan is very slender yet, fairly muscular, man. He is said to have a pale-like snow complexion and has long black hair and green eyes. He is shown to sport a white kimono like attire along with a white cloak. He is also siad to be sporting white sandals along with black sockes. His appearance often changes when he leaves his homeland in the Underworld to resemble a more mortal-like appeal. In his mortal-like appearance, he seems to sport a blue colared jacket along with a pair of jeans a a pair of black combat boots. He also holds his Etapa sword, on a chain attached to his belt loops. Godly Appearance Nathan becomes more sleek and grows pure black feathered wings in his godly appearance. In this form he has a harpy-like appearance, although he grows long white horns out of his head and is shown to be more like a killing fury. He seems to be capable of exsuting black aura-like powers. His abilities also increase tremendously. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Umbrakinesis:' He was born capable of using umbrakinetic abilities. His powers are near his foster mother's abilities, and because of this he is very confident in his powers. He also is capable of using energy based abilities. It is shown that his powers have increased because of his training with Nyx. *'Metamorphasis: '''He can transform his body into a more powerful form. This is known as his Godly appearance, due to the fact that he often is shown to look more like a human than a fury-harpy. He is capable of flight and also grows wings to do so. *'Aerokinesis: 'Because he is capable of flight, he is shown to have powers of the black winds in Erebos. Its assumed that because of this is powers are very subttle and carefully placed. His aerokinetic abilities are less than that of a child of Poseidon or Zeus. *'Murder-like combat: 'His combat skills are dangerous. Because of his personality he doesn't really care much about battles and he often is shown to only do battle with someone when he acknowledges that they are dispossable. Its also shown that he is very loyal to Nyx and he words. He rarely does anything to harm his enemies unless he sees them as a threat or Nyx says so. His combat skills often lead to him periceing the victim indirectly adjacent to their heart. Its a trademark of his that he often does. Its also unknown if he does it at will or with knowledge that he does this. *'Swrodsmenship: '''He is very rarely shown to pull out his sword, but he does at times use it. Because he doesn't use it, its safe to say he is extremely gifted with his sword. His powers alone with out the sword are extrodinary. His also only acknowledges his enemies by pulling out his sword. He is very much skilled enough to fight against a sworded person without on. Trivia *His last name is shown to have a relevence with the Night, as Nyx is his foster mother. *His character picture is the same character as Beikeiai's. It's Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach. *Nathan is very silent and reserved although in battle he can get loud and arrogant. *He is said to have knowledge about other gods not just Greek, Roman. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Gods Category:Immortals